


for present joys are more to flesh and blood

by MiniNephthys



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Ghirahim doesn't care about the mission.  He does.  But this boy should be able to be a <i>hero</i> and not a child led by the hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for present joys are more to flesh and blood

His name is Ghirahim. He is not sure why. Hylia named him, and has told him very little besides the most important things: that he is to wait for the chosen hero, and guide him on his journey.

So he waits. He can't do anything else but wait and grow frustrated over how many years and generations it takes before the chosen hero arrives and has need of him. All he does is _wait_.

The hero's name is Link. Ghirahim is not impressed. He sleeps late and slacks off on school studies, especially in swordplay. The one thing he's good at is flying that overgrown bird. And what use will that be on the surface?

But there's no use questioning the goddess now, now that she's reborn as a human and gotten herself kidnapped. Rescuing "Zelda" seems to be the only thing that motivates the hero to leave his comfortable lifestyle, so Ghirahim uses that to prod him along.

The hero's a mess. He's a poor shot and worse at aiming his sword. The simplest of puzzles confuses him and Ghirahim is tempted to just give him the answers so they can move on, but that would coddle him too badly. Instead, he'll learn these things on his own, with Ghirahim providing as little help as he possibly can.

It's not that Ghirahim doesn't care about the mission. He does. But this boy should be able to be a _hero_ and not a child led by the hand.

The only thing that gives him relief is fighting demons. No matter how badly Link swings his sword, the sound of a demon's death cries is still music to his ears. Link seems to be unsettled by his appetite for bloodshed, but says nothing.

The Demon Mistress Fi is a difficult opponent, one that Link narrowly avoids dying to. Ghirahim surmises that they'll see her again, and almost looks forward to the battle. She has no personality to speak of, but there's nothing like crossing blades with a swordswoman who knows what she's doing.

The journey advances. Ghirahim flat-out refuses to do the interpretive dance part of translating the goddess's messages. Luckily, Link doesn't know enough to call him on it.

If he'd had reason to pay attention to anyone else, Ghirahim might not have noticed the change in the hero, gradual as it is. But his focus is almost constantly on him, and so he sees how he grows more comfortable and skilled with the sword, and how the opponents intimidate him less and less. He's confident enough to reign Ghirahim in when the spirit suggests a violent solution to their problem, and although Ghirahim doesn't like that, seeing him willing to speak out against him is...

The second real battle against Fi showcases it best: despite her upping her game, Link is far less afraid, and it takes less time because he knows what he's doing. Fi retreats, claiming a percentage chance of his death the next time they meet, and he doesn't even blink.

After the fight, Ghirahim's thoughts aren't on Fi at all.

"Master." It is the first time that he has said it out loud, and it startles Link for a moment. He looks over at Ghirahim, then at the rest of the room, before accepting that it must have been him he meant, and smiling.

Ghirahim will not and cannot change his essential nature, even for a master he knows is worthy of him. He finds joy in laying others to waste, has no patience for those around him, and takes pride in himself to the point where some would call it vanity. He has no concept of personal space and doesn't care. His master understands that, or seems to, and doesn't try to fix him, merely keep him controlled when it's most important as he has the right to.

The mission that they're on, now that it's enjoyable rather than grueling, seems to take too little time. He would love to stretch out the battles, spend more time hovering over his master's shoulder, take the moment to listen to the few words that his master has to say. But he is not in control, and his master does not waste more time than he has to when Demise is on the verge of breaking free again.

It's too soon before Her Grace is kidnapped again and Fi is defeated for the final time (Ghirahim finds that experience especially satisfying), and it's too soon before Demise is resurrected and, shortly thereafter, defeated.

That's it, then. His master has no further need of him.

Ghirahim rarely leaves his master's side, but he disappears as soon as he can to compose himself. He'd always known this would happen once he was done. The knowledge had been submerged while he was still bickering with the hero, before he became worthy of respect and someone that Ghirahim wanted to stay with.

Maybe the rest of his life wouldn't be so much to ask... His master was a mortal, and the years were few in comparison...

Of course, Link finds him, and sits beside him without a word. He doesn't have to say anything, because Ghirahim is not capable of hiding his emotions at the best of times, much less now.

"I would rather not go, Master." Ghirahim casts his eyes away. "You have no more use for a weapon, I know that well, but I want to remain here. This peace doesn't suit me at all, I'm sure I would go mad from the boredom, but when I think of being without you-"

His master squeezes his shoulder gently, and Ghirahim stills.

"I won't forget you."

That will have to be enough, Ghirahim supposes. He is selfish, but not selfish enough to ask for more, except for one thing. "Perhaps we'll run into each other in another life. No, it's certain that we will."

What kept him sane until his unsealing once before was purpose. Now, it will be hope.


End file.
